Notre Victoire
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia se sent enfin bien, en paix. Juan est mort. Son enfant est en sécurité, et un bel avenir s'annonce pour Cesare et elle. Mais cet avenir radieux à été chèrement payée... Scène de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 vaguement reprise aux yeux de Lucrezia.


**Voilà un petit, tout petit OS sur The Borgias ! :D Mais il me tenait vraiment à coeur alors le voilà ! J'écris ici mon dernier OS sur la saison 2 de The Borgias (et contrairement à la saison 1, c'est définitif, car contrairement à la saison 1, je n'ai pas hésité sur certains textes à écrire et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'essayer) et je reviens aussi au point de vu de Lucrezia ! :) Je reprends vaguement une scène de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2, quand Cesare et Lucrezia danse à la fin de l'épisode pendant que Rodrigo enterre Juan. C'est très court mais j'en suis assez satisfaite :) Je croise les doigts pour que cela vous plaise !**

**A bientôt pour deux petits OS sur la saison 1 "oubliés" et bonne lecture ! :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait bien. Heureuse, sereine. Il n'y avait plus aucune ombre qui s'annonçait devant eux.<p>

Ses fiançailles avec Alfonso d'Aragon étaient splendides et au final, elle en était heureuse. Elle avait cru qu'il valait mieux les annuler. Comment se fiancer alors qu'ils étaient censés être en deuil ? Mais Cesare avait insisté. Et il avait eu bien raison, au final. Comme souvent.

Lucrezia dansait avec lui à présent. Elle avait eu du mal à le quitter du regard durant la soirée et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin le regarder à sa guise pendant qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Elle adorait danser avec Cesare, avec plus que quiconque. Ils étaient toujours parfaitement synchronisés, parfaitement en harmonie. Danser avec lui, c'était comme s'épanouir dans la grande salle.

Bien souvent, lorsqu'elle apprenait à danser quand elle était jeune, c'est lui qui se dévouait pour être son compagnon. Et cela se sentait aujourd'hui, qu'ils avaient parcouru ce chemin ensemble. Un chemin parmi tant d'autres.

Au bout du compte, Lucrezia s'était toujours tournée vers Cesare. Aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte qu'il était le seul homme qui ne lui avait jamais fait du mal. Juan l'avait blessée de la pire des manières. Leur père lui avait fait en la mariant à un monstre, en se servant d'elle comme si elle était une marionnette. Mais Cesare, lui, n'avait jamais œuvré que son pour son bien. Il avait toujours été présent.

Juan était devenu un ennemi. Un ennemi qu'il fallait éliminer à tout prix. Elle était prête à s'en charger, elle désirait ardemment le faire après qu'il ait menacée de tuer Giovanni. Mais Cesare s'y était opposé en prétextant que cela briserait le cœur de père. Cela l'avait fait doutée. Faible qu'elle était, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de la souffrance du Saint-Père alors que lui l'avait été pour elle ! Et cruellement. Mais alors Cesare avait ajouté :

« Des cœurs peuvent êtres brisés. Mais pas le tien ».

Elle avait immédiatement compris le double sens de cette phrase. Mais aussi l'éclat froid dans les yeux de son frère. Il ne l'autoriserait pas à tuer Juan. Mais il le ferait, lui. Puis leur père était arrivée et avait essayé d'adoucir Cesare mais cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait ébranler la détermination farouche de Cesare. Elle partageait sa souffrance autant que sa haine.

Le lendemain, Juan avait disparu. Quelques jours plus tard, on l'avait retrouvé mort dans le Tibre.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors était étrange. Une intense satisfaction de savoir que justice était faite, que son enfant et elle-même était de nouveau en sécurité et une fierté immense que Cesare ait trouvée le courage d'agir. Mais aussi un chagrin immense. Une angoisse horrible. Son frère devrait à jamais porter le poids de ce meurtre sur sa conscience et elle savait que cela le pesait, même si il n'en disait rien.

Il avait tué Juan pour elle. Pour la protéger, pour protéger Giovanni. Elle était bouleversée par cela. Il n'avait pas hésité à commettre le fratricide lorsqu'il avait senti qu'elle était en danger. Lucrezia savait que son frère l'aimait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu le lui prouver à ce point. Jamais elle n'oublierait cela.

Ils avaient pris cette décision ensemble. Quand il l'avait regardée, c'est comme si il lui demandait son approbation. C'était leur choix, leur combat. Lucrezia n'avait pas tué Juan de sa main mais elle avait poussé la détermination de Cesare à le faire. Dans le fond, elle était tout autant responsable. C'était leur bataille, à Cesare et elle.

Bataille qu'ils avaient gagnés.

Juan était mort et ils était libres, tout les deux. Elle était libre d'épouser qui elle voulait et elle serait bientôt la femme d'Alfonso d'Aragon, ce jeune garçon si doux. Au moins, elle était certaine qu'il ne serait jamais un mauvais mari. Et Cesare était enfin libre de son titre de cardinal. Enfin débarrassé de l'église. Il était si malheureux dans cette fonction que le savoir enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait la rendait folle de bonheur. Il pourrait être l'homme qu'il voulait, à présent. Tout irait bien.

Il ne restait qu'un seul problème : leur père. Leur père, qui se noyait dans le chagrin à cause de la mort de Juan. A cause d'eux. Dire qu'elle ne culpabilisait pas pour cela serait mentir. Elle aimait son père, même si à bien des reprises il avait perdu le droit d'avoir son amour. Elle l'aimait et savoir que Cesare et elle était la cause de cette peine immense lui brisait le cœur.

Mais Lucrezia ne pouvait pas non plus éternellement pleurer et se sacrifier au nom de Rodrigo Borgia. Pas plus que Cesare. L'un comme l'autre avait dévoués leurs vies à leur père jusqu'à maintenant, et cela n'avait fait qu'entraîner pour eux des souffrances sans limites. C'était terminé, maintenant. Il était grand temps qu'ils choissent leurs destins et qu'ils vivent l'avenir à leurs manières, en arrêtant de se faire du souci pour leur père. Sinon quoi ils seraient a jamais condamnés au malheur.

Cesare lui sourit tandis qu'ils dansaient, et elle le lui rendit avec joie. Cette soirée était si belle, si parfaite ! Dans la danse, elle oubliait presque Juan, leur père, tout. Au bout d'un moment, Cesare la prit dans ses bras et ils tournèrent ensemble, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. A cet instant, tout s'effaça en effet de son esprit.

Lucrezia ne voyait plus les gens autour d'elle, ni la salle. Elle ne portait plus aucune attention à fiancer, qu'elle savait pas loin, ni à sa mère, ni à rien. Elle se coupa de tout, même la musique ne résonnait plus à ses oreilles. Elle ne voyait que les yeux de Cesare. Un regard qui fit l'effet d'un brasier sur elle. Un regard plein de promesses et d'amour. Un regard qu'elle avait quelques fois entraperçu chez son frère mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi bien que ce soir. Cela la fit frissonner entièrement, au point d'en trembler quelque peu et elle craignit de vaciller pendant un instant.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent quelques peu et le charme se rompit, le regard de Cesare retrouva alors sa tendresse habituelle à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur elle. Lucrezia continua de danser comme si de rien n'était mais elle était étourdie à l'intérieure. Troublée. Jamais les hommes qu'elle a u n'ont réussie à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de délivrance, de désir intense, même avec toutes les caresses les plus agréables du monde. Et Cesare y était parvenu avec un simple regard.

Il l'avait complètement envoûtée, charmée. En aurait dit presque de la sorcellerie. Il jouait d'elle comme un artiste jouait d'un pinceau.

« Oh, seigneur, il y'a des moments où j'aurais tout donnée pour que tu ne sois pas mon frère, Cesare. Pour que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre, une personne neutre. Ainsi, j'aurais pu t'épouser ».

Lucrezia sourit de nouveau à son frère, ses pensées étranges s'emmêlant dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse de son union avec Alfonso. Elle avait été bien avec Paolo, avait beaucoup aimée Raffaelo. Mais Cesare… Il avait quelque chose d'intense. Quelque chose qu'elle recherchait chez tous les hommes, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. A chaque fois qu'elle était charmée par un garçon, elle l'observait, cherchant un petit quelque chose de Cesare en eux, à chaque fois. Pour en ressortir bien souvent déçue.

Jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un comme Cesare. Jamais un autre homme ne saura la rendre heureuse comme lui le faisait, la comprendre comme lui la comprenait. Et cela lui brisa le cœur pendant un instant. Car cela signifierait qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse. Dieu est vraiment cruel, par moments.

Lucrezia tâchera de trouver un certain bonheur avec Alfonso, même si jamais ils n'auront la complicité que Cesare et elle partageait. Au moins, Cesare ne sera jamais bien loin, même quand elle partira vivre à Naples. Il sera toujours présent dans sa vie, ça elle le savait. A jamais à ses côtés.

La danse se finit et Cesare et elle s'inclinèrent. Elle allait devoir retourner à son époux. Quand ils se relevèrent, Cesare et elle échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier sourire avant qu'elle s'éloigne pour retrouver Alfonso. Quand elle prit la main de son fiancé pour la danse suivante, elle pensait encore à Cesare cela dit. La détermination qu'elle avait vue le soir du meurtre de Juan dans ses yeux ne s'était pas éteinte. Au contraire. Des flammes brillaient dans le regard de Cesare Borgia.

Il ferait de grandes choses maintenant qu'il était libre, elle le savait. Qu'importe le chemin qu'il choisira, elle sera toujours là, derrière lui, prête à le soutenir à la moindre occasion, au moindre problème qu'il aura. Et elle savait qu'il en ferait autant pour elle. Quand d'autres batailles se présenteront à elle, Lucrezia savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui pour l'aider à les affronter.

Ils avanceraient en équipe. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, depuis le début.

Et ensemble, ils triompheraient de tout ce qui pourrait se dresserait sur leurs chemins. Comme ils avaient triomphé de Juan.


End file.
